Los condenados de la luna I: Amnesia
by M.KHelen
Summary: Nathan Ross es perseguido por una extraña pesadilla que podría ser sinónimo de algo atroz y en su memoria, hay un abismo con memorias jamás que realizó provocándole vivir bajo mentiras y misterios pero, cuando las cosas parecían no poder empeorar, Anne Witters llega a su vida. Nota: Es una historia 100%, todos los personajes o en su mayoría me pertenecen. ¡Gracias por leer!


**1**

**S**us pasos resonaban creando un sonoro eco. Estaba obscuro y no era capaz de distinguir nada a su alrededor pero era guiado por sus pies, como si supieran a donde iba. El frío del lugar le helaba hasta la conciencia y sentía la necesidad de abrazarse a sí mismo o darse la media vuelta para salir huyendo pero se mantuvo recto mientras avanzaba por aquel lugar de desnudas paredes parecidas a las de una antigua mazmorra. De repente el alto techo se iluminó, bañándole con una luz blanca, la luna se alzaba en el negro cielo y se veía a través del inmenso tragaluz de cristal. La sala era rectangular y nada le adornaba más que un alto marco parecido al de una catedral, que tenía grabadas figuras de madera con ojos vacios y sonrisas que daban escalofríos; estaba seguro de que jamás había estado en aquel sitio pero la curiosidad le carcomía. Atravesó el alto marco y se encontró con una escalera de mármol que parecía a kilómetros y a los él pies de la misma, se encontraba una figura que no se movía pero emanaba un aroma que le hipnotizaba los sentidos y le indicaba que se trataba de un humano.

Su débil y acompasado pulso vibraba bajo su piel, como si estuviera a punto de colapsar, mientras seguía avanzando. Había algo en aquella lejana silueta que le intrigaba y provocaba que su garganta le quemara y su boca parecía un desierto. Debía beber, saborear y vaciar hasta el último mililitro de sangre, aquel vino tibio y vital que le hacía perder la cordura en ese instante. Jamás había deseado tanto matar a alguien, degustar el sabor agridulce de aquel elixir y atragantarse mientras la vida escapaba de aquel ser. Sus ojos comenzaron a darle forma a aquella sombra blanca mientras la distancia se acortaba: era una chica. Las sombras de la alta escalera se tragaban su rostro sin dejarle ver a su presa pero su delgado cuerpo era visible y estaba cubierto por un vestido rosa pálido, de seda y encaje, recto que caía hasta sus pies arrastrándose por el piso. Sus cabellos debían estar recogidos pues su cuello estaba a la intemperie y lucía una fina cadena de oro que brillaba suavemente con cada respiración que daba. Era el cuello más hermoso que había visto jamás, blanco y delicado, y estaba seguro que cualquier roce provocaría que este se quebrara. Su piel era solo una delicada membrana que exponía aquellos hilos azules y rojos por donde la sangre circulaba libremente.

La rodeó cual presa cuando estuvo a un metro de ella, dando vueltas alrededor de la joven sin rostro mientras ella permanecía quieta pero su respiración se agitaba ligeramente debido a los nervios y el pánico que se apoderaban de ella. Sus manos se colocaron en los delgados brazos de ella y sintió como su piel se erizaba con su baja temperatura.

Shhh, tranquila -acalló su propia voz al oído de la chica mientras sus labios chocaron contra el pendiente en forma de gota.

La chica no respondió. Su perfume era embriagador, lleno de inocencia y de misterio. Su lengua lamió el hueco entre este y su hombro, en el acto ella tembló ligeramente mientras que de sus labios se escapaba un gemido que no supo distinguir de que naturaleza era. Algo estaba claro, ella estaba sucumbiendo ante el miedo pero aquellos roces y toques delicados, le provocaban algún tipo de placer. Como si deseara acabar con aquella tortura, ella ladeó la cabeza entregándosele majestuosamente, ella sabía que sería su víctima y quería evitar los rodeos.

Sus brazos se sujetaron a la cintura de esta en un abrazo que estuvo seguro que le acortó la respiración. Repartió suaves besos desde su oído hasta aquel punto delicado y suave, el más sensible de aquella parte, saboreando el momento en que le arrancaría la vida y sin pensarlo dos veces enterró sus dientes provocando que ella brincara ante la acción. Aquel líquido se derramaba en su cavidad bucal y caía por su garganta aliviando aquella sensación de ansiedad. El cuerpo de ella comenzaba a perder fuerza y su grito se ahogó en su propia sangre, estaban empapados de rojo vino humano que sabía a gloria, algo que jamás había probado a pesar de sus años como asesino de esa raza.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando en una extraña posición pues él estaba sujetando el cuerpo agonizante entre sus brazos, como una sádica parodia de Romeo y Julieta solo que esta vez Julieta había perecido ante la pasión excesiva de Romeo, aquel que quería guardar dentro de él su esencia y su sabor. Le miró agonizar entre sus brazos pero su rostro, bañado de sangre, comenzaba a distorsionarse y a descarnarse.

Una estridente risa retumbo en la sala haciendo eco, uno que rebotaba en los muros y en el suelo, los muros se convirtieron en cenizas y fueron remplazados por largos árboles de troncos carbonizados que en vez de ramas, parecían tener extremidades extremadamente delgadas. Algo se movía en la profundidad del bosque, era rápido y quizás se trataba de algún espectro pues sus pasos no provocaban sonido alguno al pisar la hojarasca.

Se acercaba sin premura y pudo ver que solo se trataba de una sombra azabache, que flotaba sobre sí misma y no parecía tener sexo, ni naturaleza. Quizás era un demonio pues expedía un olor a sangre putrefacta, especias y cenizas. En sus brazos, el cuerpo de la joven estaba completamente descompuesto y ahora se trataba de un esqueleto cubierto por telas y sangre seca. Venía hacia él en un lapso que parecía eterno, acortaba la distancia y sabía que debía huir pero no podía moverse. Estaba por lanzarse sobre él y el cadáver cuando de repente, abrió los ojos de golpe y se despertó sobresaltado.

¿Nathan? – llamó una voz claramente preocupada.

Nathan Ross había tenido la misma pesadilla un sinfín de veces; aquella representación que nunca se profundizaba pero que cada que se repetía lo dejaba de la misma manera. No sabía que odiaba más de soñar todo aquello: el misterio de la joven sin rostro, el placer que le provocaba quitarle la vida o el miedo que le provocaba aquella sombra desconocida que prometía ser algo peor que un demonio. Jamás lograba ver el rostro de la víctima, ni el de la criatura pero la luna le sugería que todo aquello podría ser premonitorio y debía estar alerta.

Sus ojos aún parpadeaban tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que provenía de las lamparillas redondas colocadas en la pared del salón en forma circular. Podía distinguir la figura blanquecina de su hermana mientras era obvio que le miraba inquieta. Los ruidos de la casa eran agradables pero la sensación de terror seguía latiente en su ser. Se inclinó hacia el frente, sentado en un sillón de cuero que rechinó con la acción, y sintió la mano de su hermana acariciarle la cabeza.

Tranquilo, Nate, solo ha sido un mal sueño – decía la vocecilla de Valérie.

Lo sé, es solo muy perturbador – murmuró él aún sin levantar la mirada.

La escuchó suspirar mientras su mano seguía paseándose por sus cabellos con dulzura. El chico se llevó las manos al rostro mientras se enderezaba y por fin le daba la cara a la muchacha. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la mesa de centro, con ese comportamiento de madre que le nacía inconscientemente; sus cabellos negros estaban amarrados en una larga cola de caballo que le llegaría hasta la cintura y un flequillo recto le cubría las cejas. Sus ojos grises reflejaban su clara angustia mientras sus facciones estaban algo distorsionadas por dicha sensación, era tan parecida a su madre en esos momentos que sintió un poco de remordimiento al haberse quedado dormido justo ahí, en el salón, donde su ridícula imagen seguro gimoteaba por la dichosa alucinación.

Deberías considerar hablar con Isla sobre esto, ella es buena en el significado de los sueños Nate, puede ser algo peligroso o quizás te quiere anunciar que algo te está acechando- exponía su hermana- O quizás, deberías contarle a Victor, él…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase pues un estruendo innecesario se dejó escuchar en la entrada principal. Ambos hermanos miraron hacia el arco que daba hacía el pasillo que conectaba la entrada con el salón como esperando ver quién era el responsable de tanto ajetreo. Valérie miró su reloj de pulsera de manera sugerente y torció la boca, a Nathan le bastó ver aquella mueca en el rostro de la mayor para comprender que el responsable era su hermano menor, Jack.

El chico venía cantando algo incomprensible, un ligero tufillo a alcohol y sudor ajeno volaban hacía ellos. Nathan sonrió levemente mientras que Valérie se cruzaba de brazos, al instante una rubia y despeinada cabeza se asomó por el marco de la entrada; el joven sonreía algo ido y si no lo conociera a la perfección, como si todos esos años no fueran suficientes para hacerlo, dedujo que venía borracho. La verdad es que le agradecía a su irreverente hermano que hubiese llegado en el momento justo y preciso, evitándole a la mayor de ellos que pusiera al corriente a sus padres.

¡Buenas! – saludó arrastrando un poco las palabras el muchacho que caminaba hacía ellos.

Valérie puso los ojos en blanco y le miró de arriba abajo como si se tratase de algo impúdico. Jack venía vestido con un ridículo disfraz de la edad media que se ajustaba a su fornido cuerpo de manera sugerente remarcando su pecho y su ancha espalda. Parecía más grande que Nathan debido a que sus facciones eran más duras y toscas, su mandíbula más cuadrada pero sus ojos y sus expresiones de pillo delataban que era el menor de ambos. Se sentó a lado de su hermana meciéndose a un lado y al otro mientras una sonrisilla extraña se dibujaba en sus delgados labios. Se acercó a la mayor, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla al que esta reaccionó.

¡Idiota, me estás llenando de saliva! – espetó ella levantándose y le miró - ¿Qué rayos hacías? Si madre o padre se enteran de tus escapaditas a las fiestas de los _immundus…_

No lo harán, Val – habló flojito el rubio levantándose con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, como si su cuerpo le pesara, y se dejó caer a lado de su hermano- A menos que tú les digas, claro.

Sabes perfectamente que está contra el _codicem _beber sangre humana por placer, debe ser por mera necesidad – chillaba la pelinegra en un murmuro - ¡Y tú te estás pasando!

Jack alzó su mano a modo de "háblale a la mano" y se hundió en el mullido sofá negro, pasando victoriosamente de su hermana que bufó y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y dejar el tema de Nathan. La sonrisita ida del rubio seguía ahí y le provocaba una sensación de risa. Los pasos de Valérie se alejaron y al parecer no volvería.

Tío, debiste haber venido – decía tomándose las manos al nivel del abdomen – No sé que se beben las chicas ahora pero… ¡Cómo crecen!

Estás borracho precisamente por eso, por lo que beben ahora – dijo con calma Nathan aparentemente divertido.

El otro abrió los ojos y rió un poco. A Nathan se le comenzaba a pasar la sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo. Sin prestarle verdadera atención al relato sobre las "chicas buenas" y la bola de cosas que había visto en su noche de fiesta; al chico se le olvidó con calma que había vuelto a soñar aquella visión. Se acomodó en el sofá, la noche sería larga con Jack a su lado hablando y hablando y de repente riéndose de la nada. Y lo bendijo en silencio.

La luz del día le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se colaba a través de las traslucidas cortinas que enmarcaban la rectangular ventana frente a su cama. Se removió bajo las sábanas con clara irritación, su cuerpo demandaba dormir más y sus ojos eran incapaces de abrirse. A Anne Witters siempre le había costado levantarse temprano y más sabiendo que en Salem no pasaba nada emocionante en particular o mínimo no después del famoso juicio de las brujas en los 1690 o peor aún, no desde que sus padres habían fallecido hacía un año atrás en un accidente a las afueras del pueblo y no era algo que realmente le gustaba recordar.

La casa parecía tener actividad. Abajo el sonido de la licuadora le taladraba los oídos pues su hogar no era precisamente el castillo de Cambridge; de hecho era muy pequeño y todo se escuchaba ahí dentro, la televisión encendida en algún noticiero matutino y la voz de su hermana parlotear en el teléfono. Se descubrió la cabeza con un poco de irritación, rindiéndose ante el hecho de que estaba obligada a levantarse.

Su habitación era pequeña y prácticamente solo cabía su cama, su librero repleto de frascos con diferentes tipos de pínceles, lápices y carboncillos, libros de arte pequeños y grandes, gordos y delgados, y un escritorio donde estaba su ordenador encendido y una pila de cuadernos de sketch y fotos enmarcadas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul suave que se confundía con un color blanco y había varios dibujos hechos por su propia mano que no tenían precisamente un seguimiento. El piso de madera clara estaba repleto de bolitas de papel, producto de sus frustraciones o de sus creaciones asesinadas, y salpicado de acrílico y pintura. Su closet estaba al lado de la puerta y no era precisamente el lugar más ordenado del mundo; tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano y se lo puso sin fijarse mucho en si combinaba o no. Unos jeans rectos claros y una camisa azul con franjas blancas, los Converses desgastados blancos y se sujeto el largo cabello castaño ondulado sin fijarse en que todos sus cabellos estuvieran en su lugar. Bajó las escaleras y fue capaz de escuchar a medias la conversación de su hermana.

… no abuela, te prometo que iremos a verte en cuanto Anne termine el colegio – hubo una pausa breve – En unos días, menos de un mes. Está muy entusiasmada porque además la muy suertuda tiene trabajo.

Anne asomó la cabeza a la cocina/comedor que estaba justo a un costado de las escaleras de madera, no había nada que realmente separara ambas piezas más que un arco donde veía a su hermana apagar por fin la licuadora que contenía un líquido rosado. La chica alzó la mirada y le sonrió brevemente haciéndole señas que no pudo comprender del todo. Su hermana Sharon era parecida a ella pero en más delgada, sus facciones eran algo más largas y su cabello negro caía lacio hasta las puntas sin ondularse jamás. Tenía la piel más blanca y unas pecas casi invisibles le cubrían la nariz.

No te entiendo – canturreó Anne y la mayor bufó en silencio.

La chica se dirigió al diminuto salón a solo unos metros del comedor y le subió a las noticias locales: una chica de la región, Regina Adams, a la que conocía porque había hecho la primaria con ella, había sido encontrada con varias heridas de mordedura en el cuerpo en el parque Willows; al parecer atacada por un animal aún no identificado. En Salem aquel tipo de noticias se oían y se sabían casi a diario pero la gente no vivía asustada por ello, al contrario sus vidas seguían igual de monótonas y aburridas con la creencia de que el pueblo aún guardaba una que otra alma de bruja y hasta más, que estaban rodeados de ellas.

Claro, abuela, yo le mando tus saludos. Te queremos – decía la voz de su hermana antes de colgar – Annie, te preguntaba si quieres algo de comer.

¿Qué te ha dicho la abuela?- demandó Anne mirándose las manos y luego a su hermana- Oh, no está bien, Marina vendrá por mí en un rato e iremos a desayunar algo.

Nada en especial, dice que quiere que vayamos a verla pronto – contó la mayor abrazándose a sí misma- Le he dicho que apenas y termines los cursos, iremos ¿Qué falta? ¿Dos semanas?

Una y media – respondió Anne y sonrió.

Ambas Witters se quedaron pensativas un momento, sumidas en sus mentes. Cuando sus padres habían perdido la vida en aquel fatídico accidente hacía un año, la recuperación física y mental de las hermanas había sido una catástrofe. Sharon había dejado de trabajar, debido a varios huesos rotos, una falla al nivel de la espalda que le evitaba poder caminar y diversas contusiones, y las deudas de la hipoteca aumentaban peligrosamente, hasta la fecha seguían sin poder estabilizarse y la casa que sus padres habían comprado pendía de un hilo entre ellas y el vacio. Mientras que Anne, había sido algo más difícil, pues además de tener varias heridas que la habían dejado entre la vida y la muerte, sufría de constantes ataques de pánico que evitaban que sus huesos y heridas sanaran; de paso, como si la tragedia no hubiera sido suficiente, también el fracaso llamó a su puerta. Había perdido 6 meses de estudio y la escuela, aunque sabían las razones, tuvo que darle una baja y una suspensión hasta que la chica hubiera recuperado su salud al 100%, cumplió los 19 en una habitación de hospital rodeada de tarjetas que en vez de desearle un buen cumpleaños, le deseaban una pronta recuperación y que no dejara de luchar.

Su móvil vibró y afuera se escuchó el claxon de un auto que venía de estacionarse. Anne se asomó a la ventana y miro a su amiga hacerle señas de que fuera con las manos. Se puso de pie casi de un brinco, se despidió de su hermana que no tuvo tiempo ni de devolverle el gesto y salió casi corriendo tomando su mochila de hombro que estaba colgada en el pequeño armario de la entrada. La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Su amiga, Marina Castellano, era completamente lo contario a Anne. Para empezar sus raíces hispanas la hacían un tesoro ante los ojos de los chicos pues poseía una belleza, de la cual esta era consciente, de grandes ojos chocolate de largas pestañas, sus largas cejas pobladas y su nariz afilada. Tenía un aire arrogante y de niña maleducada. Era alta, delgada y un montón de largo pelo castaño ondulado, con alguna máquina caliente, caía por sus hombros. Vestía de manera afeminada y trataba de siempre verse bien, o más bien, de sobresalir de entre las demás.

Era la clásica chica popular de la secundaria y la preparatoria, la que salía con el chico más guapo y la que recibía mayor numero de rosas anónimas el día de San Valentín, la capitana del equipo de porristas y la que reina del baile, prácticamente tenía todo y cuando lo quería. Anne a veces solía pensar que la chica le hablaba para alimentarse el ego, pues ella era sencilla y despreocupada; y tampoco hacía mucho por realzar su físico en lo más mínimo. Sí, Marina era la egolatría caminante pero con el tiempo, le había demostrado que era a la única que consideraba su amiga real y aún no recordaba muy bien el porqué se habían hablado la primera vez.

¿Te enteraste de lo de Gina Adams? – demandó automáticamente la otra muchacha en cuanto Anne estuvo bien instalada en el asiento del copiloto - ¿A quién quieren engañar? ¡A esa no la ha mordido un mapache rabioso! Seguro ha perdido las bragas en la fiesta de los Ackerman y como les avergüenza decirlo, ahora se hace la atacada por algún animal del bosque.

Anne sonrió por la forma en la que su amiga hablaba de un asunto "serio" pero no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, Marina siempre decía las cosas directas y podía ser algo grosera a la hora de hacerlo pues no media sus palabras, ni las consecuencias que estás podían arrastrar con ellas. La música sonaba en el radio, a un volumen que les permitía escucharse por encima de la vocecilla de Matt Bellamy sin problemas. Marina tamborileaba en el volante mientras pasaban por las calles de Salem camino a la biblioteca de la universidad del condado. Las casas y los edificios se alzaban flojamente y sin mucha elegancia en las calles llenas de árboles y tomas de agua rojas, los jardines bardeados por cercas, las fachadas algo viejas y la extraña sensación de que vivía en el medio de algún pueblo fantasma.

¡Oh, vamos, Mar! – comenzó Anne con calma – Quizás realmente la atacó algo, sus heridas no son de gravedad tampoco pero ya ves lo que le pasó a Bethany Miles y ella que digamos no es la más lista a la hora de ligar.

¡Te lo digo yo! – dijo la otra necia – A Bethany la mordieron los mosquitos y exageró y a esta, se la comieron y no precisamente los lobos.

Por cierto, ¿Ben ha vuelto? – inquirió cambiando de tema.

No, seguro que el tarado de mi hermano lo anunciara hasta en el periódico local – comentó Marina poniendo los ojos en blanco – Si vuelve, te llamara, ya sabes como es.

Anne asintió levemente mientras su amiga canturreaba. Aquel día prometía ser como el resto solo que un poco peor pues Ben estaba fuera y no parecía volver pronto.

¿Qué diablos te he dicho sobre tus escapaditas a las fiestas humanas? – rugió con impaciencia la potente voz de Victor Ross.

Ahí estaban, en la larga oficina de su padre, con las paredes cubiertas por estantes que se ajustaban a estas repletas de libros que luego, ni siquiera eran comprensibles para ellos. Un magnífico escritorio de estilo victoriano repleto de papeles y documentos y una ventana inmensa que llegaba hasta el piso. Al parecer, la noche anterior, la ausencia de Jack no había pasado por alto ante los observadores ojos grises de este y mucho menos, la mentira que Nathan se había tenido que inventar para explicar la desaparición de este en la mayor parte de la tarde y la noche.

Nathan miraba alternativo a su hermano que parecía bajo el efecto de la resaca, sus cabellos aún rebeldes y esa expresión suya que indicaba que nada en la vida era serio para él. Victor se levantó dando un ligero manotazo al mueble e hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran ligeramente. Era un hombre de aspecto joven y como todos los de su raza, condenado a la belleza excesiva y el castigo a nunca encontrar el descanso. Tenía la misma mandíbula cuadrada que ellos dos y los ojos verdes penetrantes y de mirada pesada, sus cabellos castaños siempre perfectamente peinados y vestido con los mejores trajes de colores siempre sombríos.

No ha pasado nada, cálmate, viejo – bufó Jack mirando ido un punto entre el estante y su padre- Bueno, no realmente.

¿No realmente? ¡Volviste a morder a otra humana!- espetó algo más alterado- ¿Sabes que dirá la corte? ¡Debes aprender a respetar las normas, llevas 200 años viviendo bajo ellas!

¡No les afecta en nada! – saltó Jack –Es mi vida, no la de ellos y en este pueblucho nadie se da cuenta de nada.

Victor respiraba pesadamente y se masajeó la sien para calmarse. Era realmente extraño que perdiera los estribos pero con Jack, era el pan de cada día. Nathan alzó la mirada y su mirada se cruzó con la de su padre que ladeó la cabeza y le señaló con el dedo índice. Ya se le hacía extraño no escuchar vociferarle algo o escuchar lo mucho que le decepcionaba su mentira.

¿Y a ti que rayos te pasó por la mente? - inquirió aún con un dejo de alteración.

Pues yo… - comenzaba el mayor pero fue interrumpido.

Su padre alzó una mano para silenciarlo y el muchacho se calló al instante. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Jack que parecía aun indiferente ante la situación y Nathan solo negó con la cabeza de manera imperceptible. Su hermano podía ser el tipo más cabrón y rebelde de todos, realmente creía que de no ser que ya estaban prácticamente muertos, vivos Victor ya hubiera tenido algún ataque al corazón o un disparo de presión arterial.

Esfúmate de mi vista y que este tipo de cosas no se repitan, ahora – soltó y Jack no tardó en levantarse y salir dando un portazo que hizo vibrar los muros de cristal opaco – Nathan, que este tipo de situaciones no se repitan. En alguien debe caber la prudencia y si no es en tu hermano, que quepa en ti.

Un silencio algo pesado se apodero del ambiente. No era precisamente un regaño o algún castigo como el que seguro le aguardaba al menor de ellos; era más como una petición… Algo que sabía que su padre debía pedirle de manera ligera para que aceptara. Podía tratarse de cualquier cosa pero en ese momento no se le ocurría de qué podía tratarse. El patriarca se apoyó en el escritorio y le miraba, el muchacho le miró sin retirar la mirada pero podía leer que algo se le venían encima, algo de gran tamaño y responsabilidad.

Verás hijo, he recibido una llamada de una familia de alto linaje a los ojos de la corte – y a Nathan se le contrajo un poco el estómago – Están interesados en ti para ser el marido de su hija menor y necesito, que me apoyes. Sería una unión importante para todos y- hizo una pausa entrelazándose las manos – aquel matrimonio también haría que tu hermano fuese menos vigilado.

Nathan asintió levemente aunque sus oídos parecían algo tapados. Sintió una sensación incómoda pues no sabía que decir exactamente. Bajó la mirada mirándose sus propias manos y por un momento pensó en nada, su mente se puso en blanco mientras la petición aun resonaba en su cabeza. En los vampiros aún era común que existiesen matrimonios arreglados y era raro quién elegía a su pareja por amor, de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus propios padres hubiesen contraído nupcias por cariño.

Varias cosas le viajaban por la mente y volvió a levantar la mente. Victor no le miraba, de hecho estaba revisando unos documentos sobre su escritorio creyendo que su hijo no lo miraba. Nathan carraspeó levemente y se levantó.

¿Tengo derecho de pensarlo, cierto? – su padre se alzó de hombros con algo de indiferencia y tomó eso como un, quizás – Vale, lo pensaré.

Se dirigió a la puerta mientras escuchaba el teléfono de su padre sonar, no se quedó a escuchar la conversación. Salió cerrando la puerta tras él y suspiró levemente. A veces maldecía el momento en el que Valérie lo había encontrado y le había condenado a la eternidad, se evitaría todo ese régimen y tener que cumplir con obligaciones absurdas.

Anne había llegado como de costumbre agotada y hasta el tope del cotilleo sobre el ataque de Gina Adams, al parecer Marina no era la única que creía que a la chica la había atacado un chico y no precisamente a la fuerza pues la susodicha tenía una manchada fama sobre su facilidad para irse a la cama con uno u con otro.

En Salem había solo unas cuantas familias ricas, que poseían nombres reconocidos, grandes mansiones y lujos excesivos. La familia de chica "atacada" era una de ellas, la familia que había ofrecido la fiesta donde la otra había sido atacada también, los Whitemore, los Perks, los Kovax y los nunca vistos: Los Ross. Mientras los hijos o familiares de los otros hacían ruido, los Ross permanecían siempre en silencio. Se había llegado a especular que quizás, ni siquiera vivían ahí pero ella había visto fugazmente a uno que otro de los miembros.

Había estudiado un tiempo con la menor de los hijos de Victor e Iris Ross, Isla, una chica talentosa que era capaz de pintar cualquier cosa. No se hablaban realmente pero mínimo había recibido un cumplido por parte de la otra muchacha en alguna ocasión por sus creaciones. La recordaba como una chica blanca y de cabellos castaños rojizos, lacios y abundantes, de facciones estiradas y respingonas, carnosos labios rosados y un par de ojos grises que le congelaban. Isla Ross era un misterio y si la veías por mucho tiempo, podía causar escalofríos.

¿Sharon? – llamó dejando las llaves en la mesita del diminuto recibidor.

Pero el silencio le respondió. Prendió las luces pues el sol comenzaba a apagarse en el horizonte y parecía que las copas de los árboles aún verdosos estaban en llamas. La muchacha se dirigió a la cocina, donde su hermana le había dejado una notita en el microondas "Llegaré tarde, te deje comida china aquí adentro. Besitos". Anne quitó la nota, la arrugó y la tiró al bote de la basura, comenzó a calentar su comida y puso su iPod a sonar con lo primero que se encontró. Tarareaba mientras se mensajeaba con Marina.

"Es viernes, ¿Saldremos?"

"Quizás…"

"¡No me importa! Pasó por ti después de cenar. Pd: No lleves los converse"

Anne rio, sabía que no le podía negar nada a su amiga y viceversa. Ben, por su parte, aún no aparecía pues sus último mensaje era una cara feliz hacía ya 4 días quizás y aunque Marina lo consideraba como un fin de semana más, para ella era difícil no tener cerca a su amigo; de hecho las cosas eran más divertidas cuando estaban los tres pues Ben y Marina peleaban de todo y no eran necesariamente peleas muy ávidas, de hecho eran bastante graciosas.

El tiempo pasó volando, solo tuvo tiempo para comerse el arroz y bañarse. Cuando menos lo esperaba el timbre de la casa sonó y suspiró, se asomó por la ventana de la habitación de su hermana y supo que era Marina pues ahí estaba el automóvil blanco. Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza aún con el cabello mojado y su amiga le hizo señas de nuevo.

Abre, las llaves están abajo del tapete – indicó Anne.

Su amiga no tardó más que unos minutos, la escuchó subir las escaleras de madera y como si estuviera en su propia casa, entró a la habitación de su amiga. Anne ya estaba vestida con un vestido azul marino, estaba descalza y su cabello se ondulaba de manera envidiable; la otra castaña sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama de esta.

Deberían considerar cambiar ese tapete, te juro que a nadie le gustan los patitos con caras de locos – dijo ella de repente acostada.

¡Se lo he dicho a Sharon pero no entiende! – soltó risueña Anne mientras se secaba el cabello - ¿A dónde has dicho que iríamos?

A un bar, está a unos minutos de aquí – decía la floja voz de Marina – He escuchado que hay unos tipos muy guapos.

Anne puso los ojos en blanco, no compartía precisamente el gusto de su amiga en cuanto a los chicos "muy guapos" y se sujeto el cabello en una trenza desordenada, estaba por ponerse unas sandalias bajas cuando Marina pegó un gritito haciéndola sobresaltar. De su bolsa sacó unas zapatillas altas color piel y se las lanzó a la otra.

Ponte eso y dale unos días libres a tus zapatos de maternidad – bromeó.

Salieron de la casa y se subieron al coche de la otra no sin antes dejarle una nota a Sharon de que había salido con Marina y el clásico: "No te preocupes, me vendrá a dejar a la casa". La noche aun estaba cálida pero Anne sabía que no se divertiría realmente sin Ben y sus ocurrencias.

Aquella noche se había visto casi arrastrado de nuevo por el menor de ambos. Victor había salido de viaje justo esa noche y no era capaz de vigilar que sus órdenes y castigos se acataran precisamente. Isla no era precisamente el arma oculta de sus padres y Valérie, prefería quedarse callada a tener una discusión ridícula con Jack en la que el rubio terminaría ganando, según él.

Debía admitir que no estaba obligado a salir aquella noche, tenía aún la sensación de la noche anterior y el mal sabor de boca le agriaba todo, refiriéndose al tema del matrimonio arreglado. Sabía que algún día, tarde que temprano, Victor le propondría algo de esa magnitud y que encima utilizaría a su hermano como razón principal para que aceptase esa unión sin chistar pero la simple idea de contraer matrimonio con alguien a quién jamás había visto era lago denigrante. Llevaba 295 años viviendo, evadiendo bodas o compromisos pues hasta la fecha su padre había aprendido a lidiar con que la corte vaneara a Jack de mala influenza y un peligro para la nación vampírica pero conforme más ganaba años, el rubio chico no parecía querer madurar si no todo lo contrario, sus padres comenzaban a perder el control sobre él.

Jack conducía haciendo sonar el motor de su Ferrari F12 negro como si quisiera que todo el mundo volviera la cabeza a verlo. Tenía la sensación de conocer a alguien que se comportaba justo como él pero, cada vez que trataba de recordar algo sobre cierto lapso de tiempo, le venía una jaqueca espantosa obligándolo a ceder.

Las luces comenzaban a ser mas vastas saliendo de los suburbios, el centro de Salem era luminoso y algo parecido al de Boston. Con altos edificios, tiendas de marca, Starbucks un poco por todos lados y un montón de anuncios luminosos. Aquel condado de Massachusetts crecía más y más con el paso de los años, era como si quisieran pasar de las brujas e introducir a Alexander McQueen. Su hermano encendió un cigarro que no olía precisamente a tabaco y calaba, reteniendo un poco el humo. Llevaban los vidrios del auto abajo y aún así sintió sus pulmones llenarse un poco de aquel extraño aroma.

¿Cómo es que te comportas así, tío? – demandó Jack y Nathan alzó la mirada.

¿Así cómo? – soltó el otro con calma mientras le miraba el perfil.

¡Sí! Siempre recto y estirado, no vayas a convertirte en la copia de Victor – la voz de Jack no era de envidia, si no de preocupación

No lograba ser como su hermano, siempre rebelde y que se limpiaba la suciedad con el codicem pero tampoco podía estar al extremo como para preocupar al menor con que se convertiría en Victor Junior. Era cierto, era más maduro y rompía menos las reglas o más bien, con lo que recordaba de su vida a través del tiempo: jamás había cometido una falta. Ni siquiera de niño, cuando aún vivía con el miedo de morir algún día o de ver morir a su familia, cosa que le sucedió, pues se había quedado huérfano a los 11 años.

Llegaron a un edificio alto que tenía la fachada de un hotel. Había una línea de coches esperando sus turnos en el ballet parking pero Jack era poco paciente, apagó el cigarrillo de marihuana en su propia mano, sin sentir dolor claro, y bajó con las llaves en la mano. Abusaba a veces de la importancia de su apellido pues como si tuviera un sensor o una etiqueta que gritaba: Rico e influyente, los chicos que trabajaban en el ballet se acercaron a él.

Buenas, pingüino amigo, te encargo a mi bebé- dijo el soberbio rubio lanzándole las llaves al otro chico que miraba el coche con admiración.

Echar a andar hacía la larga fila que se hacía para entrar a aquel lugar. Nathan lo conocía muy bien aunque nunca hubiese estado ahí antes, se llamaba Altitude y en realidad, el club se encontraba en la punta del edificio pero entrar era un logro. Jack se acercó al de la entrada y en cuanto los reconoció los dejó pasar sin pedirles nada o hacerlos esperar. Se dirigieron al elevador que los llevaba hasta el 17vo piso de la edificación y entre más subían, la música y los aromas eran más claros y altos. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destinación, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y una ola de gente los recibió.

La música estaba a todo volumen, había gente de todo tipo, el olor a alcohol se arremolinaba en el aire y el sudor mezclado con perfume complementaba el hedor de aquel lugar. Las luces rosadas y moradas de neón de daban de lleno en los ojos, su hermano sonrió brevemente y se adentraron abriéndose paso entre la gente que llegaba a cuchichear el verlos. Las chicas se lanzaban a su hermano como gaviotas a un pedazo de pan. La noche sería algo larga.

Llevaban una hora dentro del club nocturno, sentadas en unos sillones mullidos de color blanco y negro mientras que en la mesita de cristal incrustada al piso había una botella de vodka y dos vasos. A Anne le caía algo pesado el alcohol pero confiaba en que su amiga la llevaría a casa sana y salva. La música retumbaba en sus oídos y la gente cantaba en coro alguna canción popular del momento, Marina estaba ahí sentada platicando con las chicas de al lado cuando a Anne le llegó la sensación de ir al baño.

Espera, voy contigo – exclamó la castaña chica despidiéndose brevemente de las otras.

Se levantaron abriéndose paso entre la gente que bailaba de vez en cuando de manera sugerente y extra pegada. Escuchaba a su amiga hacer comentarios lascivos o de crítica antes lo zapatos de aquella o la vestimenta de aquel, así era Marina. Llegaron a los baños y Marina esperó justo donde había una pareja comiéndose a besos poco sensuales, eran mas como dos peces tratando de comerse.

Vuelvo enseguida – gritaba Anne por encima de la música y su amiga asintió con esa expresión de asquillo en el rostro.

Marina estaba con el móvil en la mano que ni se dio cuenta de que Nathan Ross venía de entrar hacía el pasillo que llevaba a los baños y peor aún, no notó que su hermano Jackson Ross, la miraba lascivo de arriba abajo. El chico se le acercó, algo le hacía sombra delante de ella y alzó la mirada. Ahí estaba, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus delgados labios y sus ojos grises se coloreaban con los tonos neones que lanzaban los proyectores del club. A la chica casi se le cae el móvil de las manos y el vampiro chasqueó la lengua.

Te ves muy guapa, cachorra – comentó este con esa voz seductora que era 100% imperceptible por la chica.

¿Qué quieres? – espetó esta entrecerrando los ojos – ¿Estás buscando a quién cenarte esta noche, Ross?

Su comentario hizo que el chico riera por lo bajo. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que era el uno y el otro, ambos eran criaturas nocturnas que no se llevaban del todo bien y menos cuando habitaban el mismo territorio. El chico se acarició la barbilla y en un movimiento acorraló a la chica entre él y el muro. No se tragaban pero se deseaban desde hacía tiempo.

La chica le miraba sosteniéndole la mirada con fuerza y el chico sonreía burlón. Marina conocía de sobra el codicem de los chupasangres, estaba prohibido atacar a humanos por placer y acercarse a los metamórfos, como ella, se sostenían la mirada. El chico le miraba los labios y ella entrecerró los ojos, hasta que sintió una punzada de inquietud. Jackson Ross no andaba siempre solo.

¡Qué lástima que seas de esa raza apestosa! – espetó Jack sonriendo.

Mira ¡El frío saca sus comentarios baratos! ¿Te aplaudo? – gruñó la castaña sin dejar que el chico la intimidara - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Adivina, adivinador – canturreó socarrón el rubio saboreándose a la muchacha.

Marina lo empujó levemente y el chico hizo semblante de morderla. Ella negó con la cabeza y se metió hacía el pasillo de los baños que estaba iluminado por neones verdes y dificultaban su vista pues le provocaban picazón. Debía mantener alejado a Nathan Ross de su amiga, a como diese lugar pero era tarde.

Los baños de hombres y mujeres estaban en el mismo muro, un neón azul alumbraba el marco de la puerta del de varones y uno rosa el de mujeres. Nathan venía saliendo y Anne iba entrando pero se chocó con el alto chico de cabellos castaños, el chico hizo un movimiento ágil y la detuvo de los brazos. Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se chocaron en cuando Anne levantó la mirada para ver a quién había evitado que cayera al suelo.

¿Estás bien? Yo… Lo siento, no te vi – se disculpó el ojigris mirándole mientras soltaba a la chica que le miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma – En verdad lo siento.

Yo… No – balbuceaba la chica mientras avanzaba hacia atrás.

Anne se sentía un poco impactada por la doliente belleza del muchacho. Sabía que los Ross eran finos, ricos y bellos pero poseían una belleza diferente, que en momentos como aquellos donde solo los neones alumbraban al chico, lo hacían lucir más como un demonio precioso. Tenía la piel blanca como la leche y había jurado que sus ojos habían cambiado durante unos segundos de grises profundos a rojos, era parecido a su hermana Isla: observarlo directamente y durante mucho tiempo, podía producir escalofríos.

Annie…- llamó Marina detrás de ella y la hizo sobresaltarse.

¡Aquí estoy! – dijo sin perder de vista al chico que le mirada directamente.

A pesar de infligirle cierto miedo, le sonrió levemente y el guapo muchacho le contestó el gesto sin decir nada. Chocó contra algo delgado que le dio en la espalda, Marina estaba detrás de ella. Anne no tuvo tiempo para ver la expresión que la chica tenía en el rostro, era como si quisiera quemar vivo al otro chico; fue prácticamente arrastrada por su amiga hacía a fuera pero no volvieron a donde estaban las otras chicas, mientras se alejaba aún miraba la escena de ambos Ross pero el que movió los labios, fue el moreno.

Adiós, chica sin nombre – y se perdieron entre la gente.

El corazón de Anne aún estaba alborotado, no sabía si por el miedo, el alcohol o la belleza del muchacho o más bien, de haber sido notada por Nathan Ross, aquel chico misterioso con aspecto de alma condenada.


End file.
